


Be More Chill Metas

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Depression, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Meta, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Be More Chill is a chill musical, I want to talk about it, here is rambles on the topic
Kudos: 8





	Be More Chill Metas

**Author's Note:**

> I mention this at the end but I wrote this super stream of consciousness and it isn't beta edited sooooo... be nice to me please? I think Be More Chill is v interesting and would love to talk about it to people so feel free to comment! Thanks for reading! (Constructive criticism welcome)

As someone who really loves Be More Chill, I have to admit I was surprised when I first began reading reviews. Uniformly, they are, to put it kindly, lukewarm, often praising the acting but panning the story and many of the songs. For example, the New York Times, perhaps one of the most respected newspapers out there, in their review calls Be More Chill “the worst of the lot [of musicals about teenagers], with a repetitive score, painfully forced rhymes, cartoonish acting and a general approach that mistakes decibel level (literally and metaphorically) for emotional intensity”. Another source, the Observer, calls it “dopey, shrill, and manic” and opines that the show goes for “cartoonish mania and goofy laughs” at the expense of real emotion. 

Honestly, though they’re a bit harsh, I can’t call any of the reviews I read entirely wrong. There are things I dislike about Be More Chill that I see echoed in these reviews. The show’s writers have attempted to update the most severely stereotypical characters in the show (e.g. Chloe as the popular mean girl, Jake as a popular jock, etc.) and give them more emotional depth. However, their roots as broadly stereotypical and cartoonish character shines through in the show. I do wish that some of the characters were more nuanced still, and I can see how some of the more stereotypical characters might bother people. Sometimes the rhymes are maybe a bit obvious, and I can see how the writers of the reviews could be annoyed by all the “na na na na na na na na na na”s or “c’c’c’mon, c’c’c’mon let’s go”. 

I just think they’re somewhat missing the point, and I think that that is due to a generational divide. Every single reviewer I read commented on the show’s young fandom (hard not to when they are largely responsible for bringing the show to Broadway). However, few tried to understand why teens were so drawn to the show. Though I’m making an assumption when I say this, I think that is because they lump the more negative parts of the show and the age of the fans together; essentially, they think “Oh, this isn’t very good, so of course teenagers like it,” with the assumption that adults have a more refined taste. The Observer’s article makes an attempt to understand teens and young adults’ love for Be More Chill, stating at the end of their article that the show is “broad but earnest, reflecting them as they cower in a bathroom or wish a magic capsule would endow confidence”. This is more or less true, but I believe the Observer merely scratches the surface with that comment of what makes Be More Chill so special. 

Be More Chill does reflect us and our insecurities. But it goes beyond that. Be More Chill is a show that tackles mental illness in teens. Not obliquely, but directly. I’m going to get into myself a bit here to explain my perspective here. I have depression. For me, that means a lot of things (being tired all the time, forgetting to take care of myself, a history of self harm) but above all, it has meant that for years, I have a voice in my head that tells me that I’m terrible. That I should want to kill myself. That I’m ugly.

Sound familiar?

To many of you reading this, it probably will to some extent. Mental illness and suicide rates have risen significantly in today’s youth. The Squip is like a physicalization of my worst thoughts, of all the times that if I told myself I could be different I wouldn’t be so awful. He’s a villain I’m familiar with, one I’ve wanted to beat for years. And he’s defeated. The Squip is defeated because Jeremy learns not to trust his worst thoughts, but to focus and trust in the voice in his head that is truly his and to rely on and trust in the people who truly love him (Michael and his dad, most prominently). In a generation where mental illness is part of the landscape, how could we not latch on to a narrative in which working through and overcoming those bad voices is the point? 

Be More Chill makes itself attractive to a generation where mental illness is far more common in other ways as well; it also is a welcome place to those who are neurodivergent. The main character, Jeremy, is portrayed as chronically anxious. He worries semi-constantly what others think of him and about his future, fidgets, and considers himself a loser. He seems a relatable character for those who have anxiety. His best friend Michael (a fan favorite), though he seems laid back and relaxed initially, has a panic attack after being rejected by Jeremy and also confesses to suicidal ideation. Christine canonically states herself to have ADHD, and many fans also headcanon her (as well as some other characters!) as autistic due to her intense passion for theater. Though more of a side character, Mr. Heere also seems to have depression (he displays symptoms such as a lack of motivation and taking care of himself hygiene-wise). To people dealing with mental illnesses (or for those who are neurodivergent), Be More Chill is a musical in which they can find themselves. That matters. 

In addition to their focus on defeating a representation of mental illness, as well as their representation (implicit or otherwise), Be More Chill allows everything to not be totally ok. Jeremy pushes through his struggles with the Squip and comes out happier on the other side, but he still acknowledges that his problems are not totally fixed. As he puts it, there are still voices in his head, but what he’s learned is to listen to his own voice above all instead of being led astray by others. The Squip even calls his name during this triumphant song to show that he, and Jeremy’s self-deprecating thoughts, aren’t gone. Jeremy’s just learned how to cope. This is the reality of dealing with mental illness, that often it never totally goes away, and there is no magic fix. The fact that the show allows that, and still shows that you can be happy is really incredible. 

I realize that I rambled on this a lot. It’s all stream of consciousness and if you actually read through till the end thanks. Tldr, I think that adults reviewing the show are really missing the fantastic narrative that it has around mental illness, which has made a big impact particularly on the youth due to rising mental illness in younger generations.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. https://www.ajmc.com/focus-of-the-week/mental-health-issues-on-the-rise-among-adolescents-young-adults


End file.
